


A Home With You

by swamperation_ogreload



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, It's not sad at all I promise, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-11 19:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10472871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swamperation_ogreload/pseuds/swamperation_ogreload
Summary: This wasn't what Taako expected the afterlife to be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fist fic in the fandom! I mostly write star trek so this is pretty different please tell me if I should continue!

       Taako stumped to the ground as he was blasted with flame strike from the warlock he, Magnus, and Merle were battling.

       “Taako!” Magnus yelled, “Are you okay?” Taako coughed and blood came up and spilled onto the ground,

       “I don't think so my dude. Merle? Right now would be a great time for some healing.”

       “I'm out of spell slots for the day, just try to hang out behind Magnus’s shield.” Taako tried to crawl over but was too late, it was the warlock’s turn. Taako saw a bright flash of magical light then everything went dark.

\--

       Taako woke up feeling better than he has in years, he stretched and looked around at his surroundings. It seemed he was on a train where every seat was filled with people, confused people, talking amongst themselves with worry. Taako turned to the elderly human lady next to him,

       “Hail and well met, do you have any idea where we are?”

She looked at him with fear in her eyes,

       “My boy, I'm as shocked as you are, I've been sick in bed for the past year but now I'm feeling right as rain.” He frowned and bit the inside of his cheek, Angus would have probably figured out where they were by now if only he were here. Taako realized with a start he didn't have his umbrastaff, he needed to get to the bottom of this before he needed to use magic. He stood up on his seat and clapped his hands,

       “Okay! Does anyone here know what in the hell is going on?” The whole car stopped to look at him but nobody said anything. Looks like he was on his own. All the windows were shuttered and when Taako leaned across the old lady to open one to see where they were it wouldn't budge. “This is fucking crazy, I'm going to go see the engineer.” He got out of his seat and smoothed his skirt down, “Anyone coming with me?” Again, silence. Taako frowns, he never liked rushing in not knowing what was there to meet him but he needed to get back to his friends. The next car was similar to the first, filled with confused people and the one after that the same. He kept moving, car after car and had no idea how far he had to go, hot damn this was tiring.

        Finally he got to the engine room and tried the door. Locked. He sighed and banged on the door, “ _Hel-loooo!_ It's me, Taako, from TV and I want to know why I'm on your stupid hell train!” No reply. He waited for three minutes before yelling and kicking the door in frustration, glad nobody was there to see him lose his cool. Just as his foot connected the train screeched, “Holy shit fuck I broke the train!” He bit his thumb nail and started to panic before gasping in relief when he realized it was only coming to a stop. He rushed back to the nearest passenger car where there were murmurs of discontent and unease at the train’s halt and stood at the door. It slid open with a hiss and when the steam cleared he could see a station packed with people. Passengers began to exit the train and a lady screamed at the sight of a man with a “welcome” balloon before tearing up and throwing her arms around him. Similar scenes were happening all around him, shock then elation. He wandered around until he caught sight of perhaps the last person he expected to see, Kravitz, his boyfriend of six months, who was holding a bouquet of black roses and grinning from ear to ear. “Yo Krav, what is th-” but Kravitz picked him up and spun him around,

       “Taako! I'm so glad you're here!”

       “What? Where's here? Where are Magnus and Merle?” He sets him down looking at him more serious now,

       “You mean, you haven't figured it out?” he sighs and places a hand on Taako’s shoulder, “Taako, you're _dead._ ”


	2. Chapter 2

       “What? No no no no,” Taako shakes his head, “I can't be _dead_ , I still feel alive, I feel great!”

       “That's because you don't have a body anymore, love,” Kravitz says.

       “But my body's right here!” He pinches his arm, “See? And this isn't the astral plane, I've seen the astral plane before and it looks nothing like this.”

       “Its complex illusion magic meant to for the souls here meant to make them feel more at home, the two of us now are really just floating balls of light.” Taako takes a step away and holds his head in his hands,

       “Nononononono this can't be happening,” his breathing gets quicker and unstable and other souls start to stare. Kravitz moves to take ahold of him,

       “Taako calm down, you're causing a scene,” he whispers barely audible against the roar of the station. Taako recoils and reaches for his staff only to find it missing,

       “Get the fuck away from me! I thought you loved me how could you let me just _die!”_

“It's only natural, Taako, everyone has to die at some time and granted, yes, you died young, but you can't cheat death just because you're dating the Grim Reaper. Now come on let's just go home,” he holds his hand out. Taako rushes to get back on the train but finds the doors closed. He pounds on the metal but to no avail,

       “Take me back! Take me back!” he cries and collapses to his knees hyperventilating after a few seconds. Kravitz rushes over and pulls him up and Taako struggles in his grasp,

       “Darling, if you don't stop I'm going to have to put you to sleep, we can't stay on the platform much longer there's another train coming in.” Taako doesn't listen and manages to get a punch in that bloodies Kravitz’s nose and when he reaches up to grab it Taako tries to get away. Kravitz frowns and summons his scythe, casting sleep before Taako can get to far and catches him before he falls, “Well this was much less romantic than I thought it would be.”

\--

       Taako wakes up for the second time that day having no idea where he was. He was in a bed, a very nice one at that, with silken purple sheets and a canopy in a tastefully decorated room. There was a glass of water on the bedside table and he downs it despite not being thirsty. He makes his way to the window and pulls back the curtains to see a bustling cityscape far below him, too far to jump. Wait, did he even try the door yet? He turns the handle and does in fact not find it locked as expected. He enters the hallway and finds two other doors and an opening leading to a living room. He tries the door at the end of the hall to find another bedroom, well kept but empty. He snoops in the closets and drawers to find Kravitz's clothes and finally puts two and two together that yes, this was Kravitz's apartment. He goes to the other door and peeks in to see Kravitz working at his desk. He immediately looks up and smiles,

       “You're awake.” Taako frowns and slams the door shut but he head footsteps on the other end and Kravitz opens it back up, “Taako, come back.”

       “Dude, I have nothing to say to you.”

       “Is this about the sleep spell?”

       “You fucking _kidnapped me_.”

       “That's unfair, I could hardly leave you out there and you can go whenever you want.”

       “Fine, then I'm leaving right now,” he heads for the door.

       “Taako wait, where are you going? Let's talk this out.”

       “You _betrayed_ me.”

       “I did my _job_ it was your time to die.”

       “You _killed_ me!”

       “That fight killed you, I only brought your soul to the astral plane,” he takes his arm, “Here, let me show you around, I had the place expanded a month ago after I saw you were going to die.” Taako's eyes widened and he slapped Kravitz across the cheek,

       “You knew I was going to die for a _month_ and didn't tell me?” Kravitz recoiled and sighed,

       “I couldn't, you should know that, just please calm down.”

       “ _Calm down?_ How can I calm down?” he throws open the front door, “Taako is _out_ bitches.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taako may be a little ooc but he just died and thats pretty traumatic so I feel I'm allowed some leeway


End file.
